The Snowy Fairy Tale
From the Publisher MyTona: Merry Christmas! Meet the long-awaited Christmas update! Christmas is knocking on the doors of the residents of Darkwood! There's a legend that all wishes come true on Christmas Eve. But is this true? Seeker, only you can learn the answer to this question! What's new: * unique festive decoration * take part in unique events, win memorable and valuable prizes! * improved Treasure Box * the game has been optimized, now it will be much faster * new location: House of Toys * new location: Winter Park * event reward: the Winter Magic chest, the Christmas Snow Globe talisman, 2 new avatars, and decorations for your desk * 200 new quests The 2016 Christmas Timed Challenges The 2016 Christmas Update adds 2 new Hidden Object Locations to the game - House of Toys and Winter Park, as well as the addition of 200 new quests. The Christmas Update was introduced in a series of updates and finally went live on December 7th with the Snowy Fairy Tale. Two follow up special holiday mini-events were introduced as well - the Candy Canes Challenge which went live on December 8th and the Festive Fun Challenge which went live on December 22, 2016. The update format follows the previous Enchanted Harvest Update in terms of game play with similar quests and monsters/creatures to banish. The Snowy Fairy Tale This special event is available to players from Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days to complete the 3 special challenges in the Snowy Fairy Tale in order to win its unique rewards. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' Rank on the new Hidden Object Location 'House of Toys' to win 2 special game event Avatars. (2) Complete all 30 special challenge quests to win the special event talisman, the Snow Globe talisman, and the commemorative Santa's Sack casket and Christmas Spirit medal. (3) Collect 100 Christmas candies by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Winter Magic Chest and receive the Heralds of Winter picture. Event Monsters There are 3 new monsters to banish: Goldie the Reindeer Fawn, The Living Snowman, and The Ice Queen. Banishing requirements follow the previous established pattern for banishing event monsters/creatures. Goldie.jpg Living Snowman.jpg Ice Queen.jpg Candy Canes Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from December 8, 2016 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Candy Canes in order to win the special rewards. Candy Canes are found by exploring any of the Hidden Object Locations. * Collect 25 Candy Canes to win 1 Eagle Eye * Collect 100 Candy Canes to win 1 Rainbow Hard Candies * Collect 200 Candy Canes to win 1 Magic Ingot * Collect 400 Candy Canes to win 1 Frosted Muffins * Collect 700 Candy Canes to win 1 Shot of Vigor Festive Fun Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from December 22, 2016 to complete the challenge, which involves playing either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles to collect special reagents for crafting special items. Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items. * Collect 10 Gold Stars to win 1 Strawberry Pudding * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Mercury's Chest * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Rich Man's Money Box After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for each 200 collected afterwards. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:House of Toys Category:Winter Park Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough